


Champagne and Silver

by In_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, New Year's Eve, Parties, Post-War, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/pseuds/In_Dreams
Summary: Hermione finds herself dragged by Draco to a posh New Years Eve Party - but the lines of friendship and attraction can become a blur when champagne is involved. Happy 2019!





	Champagne and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This piece was written for the Dramione Fanfiction Forum's "I Solemnly Swear" New Years Fest. The requirements were to have someone say, "I Solemnly Swear" and for at least one character to make a New Years Resolution.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and my wishes for a most wonderful 2019 to you all.
> 
> Alpha love to Kyonomiko.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

                                                         

"Hermione."

Hermione Granger jumped in her seat, even as she looked up and smiled at the sight of the ethereal, translucent eagle that hovered in the air before her.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

She rolled her eyes as the corporeal Patronus disintegrated into the air, its shimmering particles floating into nothing. She finished chopping a root and mixing it into the potion she was working on before lifting her wand to respond with an otter of her own.

"I haven't got any plans," she replied, hesitating. "And this  _isn't_  what your Patronus is for, by the way."

She had just finished stirring the contents of the healing draught she was working on when another eagle flew back in, followed closely by another, which waited while the first spoke.

"Wrong," the first Patronus drawled, "you're coming out with me."

The second began, as the first vanished, "And you should have known this would happen when you taught me to produce one."

She couldn't begrudge him that – and while the last thing Hermione felt like doing was going out to some overrated, over-capacity New Years Eve party, Draco had been busy scouting new talent for the Falmouth Falcons, which often took him out of England. She hadn't seen her improbable friend in over a month.

"Fine," she sighed, producing another otter, "just let me know the details."

It was another few minutes before his eagle Patronus flew back into the room. "Good." Hermione could hear the relief in his tone. "I can't go stag after… well, you know. I'll have something sent over and I'll come by at eight."

An idle smile came to her lips as she portioned the draught into vials.  _She_  had no intentions of going anywhere stag, either. And maybe it would be good for her to get out.

"Sounds good," she began, gazing at her sparkling otter. "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

Draco breezed through the Floo into her flat the next day, unannounced, and strode into her room without knocking.

"Do you mind," Hermione hissed, holding up the dress he had sent over to cover herself. He rolled his eyes and left the room, shaking his head. She called into the living room, "You're early, by the way!"

"I'm always early," came the retort. "And good to see you, too."

Hermione smiled as she donned the strapless silver dress; it sparkled and shone with detailing on the bodice and flowed into a skirt to just above the knee. It fit her perfectly as usual – she always wondered how he knew her measurements so well but hadn't ever seen fit to ask. Sliding on a pair of matching silver shoes, she made her way into the sitting room, where Draco was on the sofa, drinking a glass of her firewhiskey.

He wore a dark grey suit and a crisp white shirt with a silver tie to match her dress. His blond hair was styled into an impeccable crop atop his head; he looked every bit the Pureblood he had been raised and groomed to be.

His gaze swept the length of her and a smirk came to his lips as he rose to his feet.

"Beautiful," Draco said, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders in a platonic embrace. "And  _you_  are a sight for sore eyes."

"That bad?" Hermione asked with a grin, pouring herself a glass and joining him on the couch.

"That bad," he returned with a grimace. "I've not a bloody clue what sort of Quidditch they're playing at Ilvermorny, but it isn't even close to the level we're looking for over here." His grey eyes met hers. "And you? How's the apothecary?"

"Busy," Hermione exclaimed, nodding, "but good." She hesitated, glancing at him. "It's been nice, having something to distract myself with."

"I'm proud of you." He raised a pale brow, pursing his lips. "But that reminds me, if we see Adrian tonight –"

"You'll do nothing," Hermione said, her tone warning. "Merlin, the thought that  _you_  would actually be protective of  _me_."

"I know," Draco said with a snicker. "If you would have told me ten years ago I'd be ready to pummel  _your_  ex."

She smiled, leaning back into her seat, with an absent, "How people change." She worried her lower lip. "Is Adrian going to be there, do you think?"

"Maybe," Draco scoffed. "You know how these Ministry things go."

Hermione sighed. "And if he's there –"

"He'll be with Astoria," Draco continued, making a face.

"Are we even sure we want to go?" Hermione asked, forcing a nervous chuckle. "This really doesn't sound like fun."

He glanced over, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "We should go.  _Especially_  if they're going to be there. Because if we  _don't_  go –"

"Right," Hermione said, frowning as she swirled the dregs of whiskey in her tumbler.

Draco was silent for a long moment. "I know we haven't really talked about it yet, but I'm sorry your ex-boyfriend ran away with my ex-betrothed."

Hermione snickered, shaking her head. "I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble of breaking a magical contract."

"Don't be sorry for me," he said, pressing his lips together. "I didn't want to marry her, anyway, as you well know." He finished his drink. "We'll make an appearance, and if the party's shite we'll leave. Deal?"

She grinned, glad to have him back home. "Deal."

* * *

The Ministry New Years' party was every bit the overdone, ostentatious affair Hermione had been expecting. She'd been to a couple Ministry events years back with Harry and Ron, while she had still been working in the Department of Transportation. It was yet another reason to be glad she was no longer pursuing a career in the convoluted bureaucracy of the Ministry.

"Trite," Draco drawled as he stared around at the sparkling decor and the throngs of people. He offered his arm and Hermione slipped her own through his elbow. "We should get a drink."

Hermione nodded and forced a smile as she passed a few healers she recognized from her dealings with St Mungo's.

He led her to the bar and tossed a few coins down as Hermione gazed around the party. People danced, drank and celebrated in inane party hats, and she barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Cheers," Draco muttered, turning to her with a shot glass of clear liquid. He raised a brow at her hesitancy, before taking hold of her hand and slipping the glass between her fingers. "I have a feeling we're going to need it."

"Fair point," Hermione returned, clinking her glass against his and taking the shot; she cringed at the taste. Then he handed her a flute of champagne and led her back into the crowd.

* * *

The evening ran into a blur of alcohol, hors d'oeuvres, and loud, blaring music. Draco kept a running sarcastic commentary in her ear of the who's who in Ministry politics and Hermione found herself snickering at his remarks.

He introduced her to a handful of Quidditch players whose names she forgot, and she pointed out the Potioneer with whom she was in talks of integration.

Hermione knew he was drunk when a  _Daily Prophet_  photographer approached the pair of them and Draco slung an arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her cheek for the photo, his breath warm and enticing against her skin.

She knew  _she_  was drunk when she'd nearly leaned in as he drew away.

"I need the loo," Draco announced, his hand lingering on her lower back as he turned to face her, waving an unsteady finger, his eyelids heavy. "Stay here."

"Right," Hermione giggled, taking another flute of champagne as a tray drifted past of its own volition. "Just here." She watched as he walked away, her eyes following the curve of his arse in his tailored trousers.

"Hermione!" Her gaze jumped up to meet the hazel eyes of Adrian Pucey, standing before her, his brow furrowed.

"Adrian," she said, frowning.

He grinned. "How are you finding the party?"

"It's droll," she responded, folding her arms across her front, the champagne sloshing in her glass. "And you?"

Adrian snickered, his eyes meeting hers again. "It isn't  _terrible_ ," he teased. "I know you hate these parties, though."

She opened her mouth to respond but felt herself stiffen as she looked beyond Adrian to see Astoria – Draco's former arranged – watching from a distance, her eyes fixed on Hermione.

Hermione raised a brow, unimpressed. "You'd better go."

Turning to follow her gaze, Adrian scoffed. "She's fine."

Taking a sip of her drink, Hermione did her best attempt at nonchalance. "Well, she already knows she's won, doesn't she?"

"Hermione," Adrian said, his brow furrowing with a slouch to his posture. "Don't be like that."

"Like what, Adrian?" she asked, scowling. "You left me and not a week later you were with her. That tells me more than enough."

He flinched, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't want –" he cut himself off, staring behind her.

She felt the weight of Draco's arm across her shoulders before she saw him return, and sank into his reassuring hold. A tumbler of whiskey hung from his fingers near her face and he tossed back the last of it, dropping it onto a passing tray.

"Pucey," Draco clipped, his eyes narrowed. "You ought to carry on, don't you think?"

"We were just talking, Malfoy," Adrian said coolly.

Raising a pale brow, Draco shifted his hand to grip her arm. "You can talk to Astoria."

"This isn't your business, Malfoy," Adrian bit out.

Draco released a cold bark of laughter, and his gaze flickered to stare at the other girl as well. "On the contrary, the two of you made it  _very much_ my business when I was forced to clean up the mess that was my marriage contract. And given I'm a person who  _actually_ cares about Hermione's well-being, I'll ask you to walk away."

Adrian scowled, tension rising in his shoulders and the line of his jaw. "Fuck off, Malfoy –"

"I will  _break_  your fucking face, Pucey –"

"Stop!" Hermione exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she extricated herself from Draco's tight hold.

The two men were glaring at each other, and she saw Adrian's wand hand slip into his pocket.

"Put it away," she hissed, pointing at Adrian.

Astoria sidled up alongside Adrian, her brows raised as she tucked into his side. She offered a demure smile. "Is everything alright here?"

"Just fine," Hermione snapped, scowling. "Take Adrian and go, please."

Adrian stepped forward. "I haven't done anything –"

Draco whirled on Adrian again, jabbing with a finger, "I solemnly swear to Merlin, Pucey, if you don't walk away –"

"Wow, Draco," Astoria interrupted, "you're awfully protective of Hermione." A sly smile came to her lips. "You don't seem at all broken up by any of this, personally."

"I'm as broken up about it as you were when  _you_  left, Astoria, and you know that," Draco said, waving a dismissive hand.

Astoria offered him a pout, even as she slipped an arm around Adrian's back. Hermione heard the irritated sound Draco made under his breath and she nudged him in the side.

"Shall we carry on?" she asked, her lip curling a little in the direction of their unwanted company. "We were having  _such_  a nice evening together."

Draco's heavy stare remained fixed on Adrian, who shifted and scowled as Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione, pulling her closer and toying with one of her loose curls. "Absolutely." He sneered as he turned on the spot and dragged Hermione away with a muttered, "Tossers."

* * *

"Draco," Hermione murmured into the soft fabric of his collar, her eyes sliding shut at the soft music playing and the feel of his hands on her back as they danced.

"Mmm," he responded, the low sound vibrating through his chest against her cheek.

"I think we drank too much."

He snickered and played with the fabric of her dress. "Definitely. Do you want to go?"

Hermione lifted her face to stare up at him. His grey eyes were glossy and a little heavily lidded, but his lips curled into a smirk. "Not yet," she decided, "it isn't even midnight."

He relaxed and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Soon, then." She could feel the soft whisper of his breath, and the rhythmic thud of his heart. "I'm sorry about Pucey. I know you thought he was the one."

Hermione sighed, one hand skating the back of his jacket. She breathed, "It's okay. I guess not."

Another beat of silence, and then, "He wasn't good enough for you, anyway."

Hermione drew back so she could look up at him again, a teasing smile on her features. But his brow was furrowed as he stared back at her, his lips in a downward turn. "I mean it. You'll find someone better suited for you."

"And what about you?" Hermione asked, her smile slipping as she leaned into him again, the slow movement lulling her eyes shut. "You aren't locked into a marriage contract anymore. Surely there are witches who have caught your eye."

He only offered a vague and ambiguous, "Maybe," his shoulders shifting in a shrug.

"Well," Hermione said, her voice stern as she shifted against him, "whoever she is has to make it through my assessment of her, you know."

His face pressed against the side of her hair. "I know."

Hermione was snapped back to the immediacy of the moment, her eyes flying open as a loud voice announced it was the final minute until midnight. She took a step back, slipping an arm around Draco's back as they turned to face the stage with the rest of the crowd. His lips tugged into a smile as his grey eyes met hers and he slung his arm across her shoulders.

She stared as a giant, shimmering number appeared in the air and began to count down from thirty, and when the number reached zero, Hermione joined in and released a soft, "Happy New Year," grinning as she glanced at Draco.

His hand tightened on her shoulder as he clipped in a low voice, "Happy New Year, Granger."

"Same to you, Malfoy," she said, eyes fixed on him as all around her, couples broke into liplock. She forced a smile while he stared at her, consideration on his face.

Draco leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. His breath chased across her skin and his lips were warm and soft; her cheek tingled and a shiver ran the length of her spine.

Hermione froze, even as he drew away and pressed his forehead to her temple, his hot breath still teasing her skin. His hand on her shoulder shifted to the bare skin at the back of her neck, his fingertips pressed against her spine.

She swallowed a breath, her mouth dry and body warm, and her gaze shifted to his even when she didn't dare move her face. His grey eyes were fixed on hers, heavy and intent.

Her hand around his back fell limply to her side, and she fought the fluttering of her eyelids at the soft pressure he was applying to her neck.

He dropped another kiss, just above the curve of her jaw, and she could taste the alcohol on his breath; it was a heady, intoxicating feeling, and her eyes slipped shut as his lips drew away, just far enough to ghost across her skin.

Her gaze met his again, and he was standing just in front of her, his face hovering ahead of hers. His eyes were dark, and within them, a soft question.

Hermione pressed her lips together as she swallowed, her skin tense and tingling from the heat in his gaze. His eyes flickered down to follow the movement.

Then Draco's other hand lifted to her cheek, sliding across her jaw, and Hermione tilted her face into his touch, her eyes holding his. There was a hint of a crooked smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and his feet shifted, bringing her closer to his chest.

His nose brushed against hers and then his lips were on hers, a gentle and teasing pressure. She kissed him back, one hand lifting to dig into his pale hair as her eyes fell shut. His tongue darted out to graze the seam of her lips and her mouth opened as she pressed against him, her other hand fisting in the material at his collar.

His tongue met hers, his hand at her jaw digging into her curls as he kissed her harder, his other hand dropping to the small of her back to tug her closer.

Hermione's heart raced in her chest, her blood pounding in her ears as she kissed him with an intensity she didn't recognize, her hands skating the smooth muscle through his shirt, and when she released a soft whimper he tore away, his breathing ragged and heavy as he stared at her.

His pupils were blown open, his eyes darkened, lips parted.

Coming back to herself, Hermione glanced around, a heat rising to her cheeks at the stares of those around them – some with distaste and others with intrigue.

She swallowed as her eyes caught Adrian's shocked ones across the room; beside him Astoria scowled, her arms folded.

Draco threaded his fingers through hers and tugged her from the dance floor; Hermione stumbled in her heels as she caught up with him. He led her to a private alcove away from the party; his grey eyes were glossy and heated as he pressed her against the wall and ducked in, trailing kisses along her jaw and throat. Hermione released a soft cry as he grazed the sensitive skin of her collarbone with his teeth and he pressed a finger to her lips, smirking as he glanced up at her.

She tugged at his tie, drawing him closer, and his lips met hers again, his teeth catching her lower lip with a sharp sting that shot straight to her core. Her hands pulled at his shirt and her heel wound up his ankle as he pressed against her; a deep, insistent throb settled in the pit of her stomach and she ground herself against him. He hesitated, a low growl breaking from his throat.

"We should go," she breathed against his lips, her hands slipping beneath the bottom of his untucked shirt to graze the skin of his waist.

He caught her earlobe between his teeth, chasing a shiver down her spine. He whispered, "We should get some air."

Hermione nodded, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. His eyes followed the movement. "I need the loo."

He grinned, releasing a chuckle. "Same."

* * *

The cool night air served little purpose other than to make Hermione cold. With an easy smile, Draco draped his jacket over her shoulders and took her hand, tugging her against his chest as they walked.

Shouts and celebrations echoed in the distance but the stretch of London street they were on was silent; above them stretched a black sky littered with stars.

"Where are we going?" Hermione breathed, unwilling to break the stark silence of the night.

He shrugged, glancing around. "Apparition point?"

"And then where?" she asked, her mouth dry.

Draco stared at her for a second, his lips tugging into a smirk. "I have to make sure you get home to your flat safely."

Hermione smiled, feeling heat rise to her face despite the night air. "So, Draco Malfoy – what's your New Year's' resolution?"

"I don't make resolutions," he said, nudging her side as they walked. "It's a stupid, archaic tradition and no one follows through on them anyways."

Hermione laughed, the pitch of it carrying across the empty street. "Humour me!"

"Fine," he said, staring out down the street. "This year… I'm going to kiss Hermione Granger."

She rolled her eyes, jabbing him in the chest. "You can't resolve to do something you've already –"

He stopped walking as he swooped in, planting his lips on hers. She coiled her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer as she kissed him back, her tongue grazing his.

He drew away with a satisfied smile. "There. I've already accomplished what I set out to do for the year. That must mean I'm ahead."

She scoffed, even as a smile graced her lips. "Your resolution has to be something you'd like to change, or a goal you'd like to achieve, or –"

"Fine," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Then I resolve to… see Hermione Granger naked."

Hermione turned to him, her lips pressed together. "Just see? Nothing more?" she asked in a low tone.

He barked a laugh. "I'm not trying to push my luck," he clipped. "See, touch…" he trailed off, his tongue sweeping his lower lip. "Taste."

Hermione swallowed, feeling herself heat up at his words, some of the intoxication clearing from her brain. "How long?"

He shrugged. "A while, I guess. There was never a good time. Even before you were with Adrian I had that blasted contract with Astoria…" he trailed off, shifting on his feet. "I never really allowed myself to give it too much thought."

Her mouth felt dry. "And you never would have told me?"

"Not if he kept you happy," Draco said with a scowl. "But then he stopped doing that."

Hermione fidgeted with her hands as she stared at him in the street and continued walking. "I went out with Adrian at first because I was upset over your contract with Astoria. I never thought I'd have a chance."

She watched his throat bob as he stared ahead. "How's this, then. Two-thousand-eight, the year Draco Malfoy takes Hermione Granger off the market for good."

She squeezed his hand that rested in hers. "I like that one."

He dropped a kiss to her temple. "What's yours, then?"

"This year," Hermione began, her tone idle, "I'm going to shag Draco Malfoy."

Draco stared at her, lips parted, his expression frozen. His grey eyes met hers and with a furtive glance he pulled her between two buildings and she felt the tug of side-along Apparition.

* * *

His lips were on hers as soon as her feet hit the plush carpet in her flat, his hands skating the sides of her dress as he pushed his jacket from her shoulders. She grasped hold of his tie, her other hand sliding up to tousle in his hair as she returned the kiss, pressed tight against him.

Draco broke away with a sharp inhale, his grey eyes dark and lidded.

"Should we have a drink?" he asked, a tightness around his eyes belying his otherwise passive expression.

Her fingers toyed with the knot at his throat. "Do you think we need more to drink?"

He raised a brow, his lips twitching. "A drink of water."

"I'm not doing this because I've been drinking, if that's what you're getting at," Hermione said, staring at him with a tilt to her head.

Draco gave her a look, tugging her down onto the couch beside him. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret in the morning."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shifted to straddle his lap, staring into his eyes. "I won't. But if you want to wait, we can." She dropped a kiss to his lips, her eyes sliding shut as he returned the soft pressure. "Draco, I've wanted to do this since early on in our friendship – before Adrian, before Astoria – but I didn't want to ruin a good thing."

A slow grin spread across his face, and with a low growl he ducked in, catching her lips in another kiss as his hands caught her hips, the dress bunching in his grip.

Hermione sunk into him, her hands destroying his hairdo, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. A heat coiled in her belly as she felt the evidence of his arousal between her legs, anticipation leaping through her veins and setting her skin alight.

He groaned her name as she pressed down against him, and his eyes snapped open, his breaths heavy. He held her stare as his hand swept to her back, tugging at the zipper holding her dress up; Hermione swallowed a skiff of nerves and obliged his movements as he tugged the dress over her head and tossed it aside on the couch, exposing her bare chest.

Draco blew out a long breath as his gaze swept her chest, his lips parted. She might have been self-conscious of his perusal if not for the heat in his stare.

Her hands fumbled with the knot of his tie, and slipped the buttons of his oxford loose while he watched, a wicked smirk tugging at his lips. He ground up, teasing, towards her hands as she slid back on his lap to release the clasp of his belt and Hermione flashed him a grin that came across as more confident than she felt.

But then he choked out a muttered, "Fuck, Hermione," and rose to his feet with her in his arms, toeing off his shoes and kicking his loosened trousers to the floor. "You're bloody gorgeous."

Left only in her knickers, she wrapped her legs around his waist for support and kissed him again.

Returning the kiss with vigour, Draco stumbled against the doorway of her bedroom and Hermione snickered against his mouth before breaking into laughter at the affronted look on his face, the alcohol from earlier sweeping through her and breaking through the nerves between them.

With a graceless snort, he tossed her onto the bed, and his eyes were dark as he stared down at her, his gaze sweeping the length of her, slow and deliberate. His fingers hooked in the waistband of her knickers and slipped them down her legs; she felt warm under his stare, despite the chill air playing against her uncovered skin. She watched as he dropped his shorts, her mouth dry at the sight of him, bare before her.

A soft whimper escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered as he climbed atop her, his fingers grazing the sensitive skin of her core, and his lips tugged up at the extent of her arousal.

Her back arching from the bed at the teasing of his fingers, Hermione gasped his name, her mind spinning and overflowed with the awareness of him.

Then he was kissing her again, his tongue insistent against hers, her skin tingling and warm beneath his reassuring weight, and he swallowed her cry as he entered her, filling her. Her head fell back against the pillow, and Draco's lips found her neck as he moved, slowly, until her fingers raked along the muscle of his back.

He growled, spurred onwards, and Hermione couldn't think but for the pure, ubiquitous feel of him, and her mind spun and swirled until with a cry she met her release. He followed moments later, a low groan uttered as an oath against her throat.

Draco stared down at her, his lips parted and eyes dark, until he quirked a grin.

She returned the smile, offering him a low, "Happy New Years, Draco."

* * *

She stirred into wakefulness the next morning, a pair of arms wrapped around her skin, and a smile curved her lips at the sight of tousled blond on the pillow beside her.

As if awoken by her stare, his eyes blinked open and Draco smiled, dropping a soft kiss to her forehead as he shifted closer and his eyes slid shut again.

"Morning," he muttered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Nearly afternoon," Hermione said, burying her face into his chest. It had almost been morning by the time they finally went to sleep the night before.

"Mmm," he responded, the strong envelope of his arms tightening, "s'fine."

She smiled as she swept his hair from his face. "When do you have to leave London again?"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he blinked at her as if in surprise. "I forgot to tell you last night – I'm not. I took a different position with the Falcons, based in London."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, gaping. A thrill of excitement swept through her at the thought of keeping him so close to home.

"As of this morning." He stared at her, his grey eyes darkening again. "You'd better get used to seeing a lot more of me."

She smiled, tossing her head back as his lips found the skin of her collarbone. "I think I can deal with that."

He looked up, amusement shining in his eyes. "Good – because you're not getting rid of me now." He dragged his tongue along the line of her cleavage, a smirk tugging at his lips as a shiver shot down the length of her spine and a gasp chased from her lips. "Happy New Years, Granger."


End file.
